Sailor Moon: Armageddon
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: ChibiUsa and The Asteroid Senshi Return to the past as a New evil, The Hell Moon Empire attacks and kidnaps The other Senshi. Now with the Help of Sailor Saturn, Sailor Galaxia and Tuxedo Mask, they fight to save earth from The Evil Queen Tiamat.
1. Day of Doom! The Attack of Tiamat!

Sailor Moon: Armageddon  
  
By C.H Hoyt  
  
Chapter 1, Day of Doom! The Attack of Tiamat!  
  
It was June, two years after The last battle with Galaxia, The Earth was safe, again. And the day was sunny. Today was quiet, and it was about to get loud with four girls falling out of the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said One of the four, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!" a Fifth girl also fell out of the sky. She had pink hair, and a little Kitten on her head. "Don't wordy," Said The Pink Hair Girl. "We'll land soon, PallaPalla." PallaPalla, who was wearing a blue shirt and blue paints, looked at the girl. "Are you sure, Rini?" she said, Rini loved to call the four Asteroid Senshi by there old names, PallaPalla, JunJun, VesVes, and CereCere, also known as The Amazoness Quartet, or as they call them selves, The Sailor Quartet, Sailors Pallas, Juno, Vesta , and Ceres.  
  
"I hope we don't go into the sea." Said CereCere "ah, Rini? What is that house thing down there?" said JunJun, "That isn't a House!" Rini said, as she looked down "I think we're going in!!!!" All five girls screamed "I'm going to Die!" Said VesVes, "No! first I'm going to get sick, then I'm going to die!" "SOME ONE CALL 911!!!" said The Kitten on Rini's Head, "I don't think we have a cell phone on us, Diana" said JunJun. "Hey?" said CereCere, "Is that......." She never get to finnsh what she said, because all five fell on top of a Prietess, who has praying near the Fire. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- Serena was walking to Raye's home, on Cherry Hill, she had just got into Tokyo Collage, and, she hoped, go on a Date with Darien Chiba. She was also happy Because it was June, No School till Fall! "Ah, this is the Life." Thoght Serena. But, of corse a New Villain could show there Ugly head, and try to take over the Earth, Then He, or She would have to face Serena and her friends, as the Sailor Scouts! Champions of Love and Justice! and The Butt-kickers Pros.  
  
The last villain, Galaxia, had been stopped, and no more villains came to attack Earth."I wish a New Villain would come," Thoght Serena, "I'm soooooo Bored......." Just then, a loud Scream came from The Shrine, fllowed by a loud CRASH! "Oh No!" Said Serena to herself "Someone is attacking Raye! I must help her!" She looked around to see if anyone else was around, then she said, "Eternal Moon Power, Make up!" and she turned into Sailor Moon, The Sailor of Love.  
  
"I'm coming, Raye!" said Sailor Moon. Unknown to her, The "Attackers" where Five girls and one Cat who came from the 30th Centruy. Sailor Moon ran into the Shrine. "Stop! how dare you attack a holy place, In the name of.....Rini?" She said. "Ah.......hi?" Rini said, the two looked at each other. "You're back!" Said Sailor Moon, She was happy, almost.  
  
"Hey, Moonie, Remember us?" said JunJun, "Who could forget you guys." Said Raye, "Now, I'm going to say this Nicely, but, GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ok" said VesVes, as they all got off Raye. "We're sorry about falling on you," Said Rini, "But you know the Gate of Time." Sailor Moon Laughed. "Welcome Back, Rini." She said, "We got so much to tell you about." --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- Unknown to the Girls in the shrine, someone was watching them. She wore a Dark blue coak, with a hood. She looked down at the girls, evily. "Stupit Sailors," she said to her self, "They think they can stop Chaos, HA! They couldn't Eat there way out of a Cardbord box!" The Woman looked again. "Well, it looks like they got more Sailors, HA! I will Destroy them! Me! The Queen of The Hell Moon Empire! Sailor Tiamat!"  
  
Another woman come up to Sailor Tiamat. She had Pink hair, a Black Drees and a Weird Animal by her side. "So, 'Rini' is back" Said the Pink Haired Woman, "Just you wait, I'll turn her into Moon Dust!" "Quiet, Black Lady," Said Tiamat, "Her time will come." Black Lady looked at Tiamat, "If we lose...." Black Lady was saying, "We will not Lose!" Said Tiamat. "If The Sailors think they can Beat The Hell Moon Empire, They're Wrong!"  
  
Tiamat looked at The Sailors again, "Are The Others ready?" said Tiamat. "Yes, My Queen," Said Black Lady, "The Sailors will be Beated by Tommow afternoon." "Good," Said Tiamat, "Everything is going as planned, Remember, I want the Sailors alive!" "Yes, Queen Tiamat." Black Lady said --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- The Sailors where all partying, everyone was full of joy when they all heard about Rini Coming back. But the one who was more happier was Hotaru, also known as Sailor Saturn. She was Rini Best Friend, Both where Sailor Scouts, and, at one Time, They where oune Villains, Rini was turned Into Black Lady, The Queen of The Dark Moon, Hotaru was turned into The Evil Mistress9.  
  
"So, Rini," Said Hotaru, "How's life in the 30th?" "Good" She said, "So, this Galaxia wanted all the Star Seeds in the Galaxy?" "yep, But Sailor Moon stopped her, and saved the World." Hotaru Said, "Oh, and Michiru and Haruka are going to get Married!" Rini looked liked she was sick, "Oh, I'm sorry." She said "It's ok, Hotaru," Rini Said, "Just the thoght of two women......." Now both looked liked they where going to be sick.  
  
PallaPalla looked at the Two girls "Hey, It looks like you are going to barf, are you two ok?" said PallaPalla. The Two Girls told PallaPalla about The Wedding. "PallaPalla Thinks I'm going to barf." She Said, the three girls ran into the bathroom.  
  
"What's up with them?" VesVes said, "I don't know, But they are going to miss the Cake." Said CereCere "Cake?" said JunJun, "CAKE!" Said Serena. Lita had just got the Cake out of the oven, when Serena ran over to the cake and grabed it. "HEY!" Lina said, "That's for Rini!" "Meatball head Strikes again!" Raye said "But guys," Serena said "I'm hungy...." VesVes looked at Serena, "Hmmmm, Meatball head, Meatball Head, now that's a good name for you, Serena." VesVes started laughing.  
  
Rini, Hotaru, and PallaPalla came out of the bathroom. "Hey!" said Rini, "I see CAKE!!!!!!!!" The Three girls ran to Lina. In no time flat, The Girls hit Lina head on! The Cake few out of Lita's Grasb and landed on Michiru's head! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" screamed Michiru.  
  
"Uh Oh," said Hotaru, "I think Michiru-sama's mad." "Serena did it!" Raye said. Serena looked at Raye, "WHAT!" she said, "I DID NOT! YOU DID, RAYE!" Rini looked at the two girls, "When will they ever stop fighting?" said Mina, "When the World ends, I think" said Hotaru. "Hey? Where's Amy?" Rini said, "She said She was sick" said Serena, "Oh" Rini was looking at Michiru, she was covered in Cake. "Just Look at me" said Michiru. "It's ok." Haruka said, She was a Tomboy, 22 years old, short bonnd hair, and gay (JunJun: She's gay?) She looked at Michiru's drees, It was sill good, all it needed was a good washing.  
  
Unknown to them a girl was watching them, she looked like a jagrle Exporer, "Ha! Tiamat would like to know about this," --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- The Next day, Rini, Hotaru, JunJun, VesVes, CereCere, and PallaPalla where walking togeter "Meatball Head?" said PallaPalla "So, Raye calls The Queen Meatball Head, Hummmmmm?" "I don't know why Raye calls Serena 'Meatball Head' " said Hotaru, "I don't know, but, it's really Funny" said Rini.  
  
"Say, Why did you come back anyway?" Hotaru said, Rini looked at her friend, "I don't know? My mom ask if I wanted to see my friends again, and I said yes." "Ok" said Hotaru.  
  
As they where walking, two women where watching them, "I hope Tiamat is right about this," said one girl, who wore a pinstrped suit, "If we find Sailor Mars, We'll get our own Planet." "I hope so," said the other girl, who looked like a woman from the 60's. "Ah, Mouse, where is Cheery Hill anyway?." "I don't know, Siren." said Mouse. She looked at the Map of Tokyo, "I think we're lost." said Siren, "No duh, Airhead!" said Mouse. "WHO ARE CALLING AN AIRHEAD!" said Siren.  
  
"YOU, AIRHEAD!!!!!!!" Said Mouse, "WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" said Siren.  
  
Hotaru looked at the two women. "You two look like you need help." she said. Mouse and Siren looked at the six girls, "Ah...we...uh." Mouse looked confesed, "We were looking for the Cheery Hill Shrine, do you know where it is?" asked Siren. Rini told them where to find The Shirne. and then the two women walk to Cheery Hill "Suipt Humans" Iron Mouse Thghot, "Soon we'll Rule this world, HHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!" --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- The Outer Scouts House was by the sea, it was more a Castle then a house. 28 Rooms in all, an Indoor Pool, and 39 cars. (For Haruka, of corse.) Rini liked going to The House, not ouly because of Hotaru lived there, but she felt like a queen in the house.  
  
"Wow!" said CereCere, "You must be as rich as Bill Gates!" Hotaru Laughed, "No, I'm not THAT Rich." she said, "Supit CereCere." Thoght VesVes.  
  
"So, you live with three Women, two geting Married, (Yak!) and the other is 1,000 years old?" said PallaPalla, "Good God! And I thoghot Liveing with these Three was weird!" The others looked at PallaPalla.  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What in the Name of The Moon is going on?" said Rini, as They all heard a Loud 'BOOM' "It came from my house!" said Hotaru, "Let Trasform!" said Rini  
  
"MINI MOON POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
"VESTA POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"PALLAS POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUNO POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"CERES POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
They all turned into there Sailor forms and ran to Hotaru's Home -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- When the Sailors got to Michiru and Haruka's Room what they saw was Hair raseing! and weird animal, a Pink dog like Demon, with pig-tail-like arms, and No legs or tail anywhere on it, but in it's Pig-Tail Arms were Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, they were kouked out and not moveing.  
  
"Well, Well," said a Voice, "It looks like My other Half is now a Sailor Loser." "So is Mine." said another "NO!" said Sailor Mini Moon, "But....I...But I Thogoht You were Destroyed!" Saturn Said also, "Dead are we?" said The First Voice, It was Black Lady! "So it apeaers, Black Lady." said The Other one, Who was No other then Mistress9! Soon another one came in, She had Green hair, and a up-side-down Moon, "What do you think, Emerald?" said Black Lady, "EMERALD!?" said Rini, "I THGOHT YOU WAS KILLED!?" "Well Ms. I'm-a-Brat-of- a-princess-Rini, You are Wrong!" said Emerald, "I Think we'll kill them, Black Lady." "Good" Black Lady said.  
  
"Faffly! Get Them!" said told her Pet Demon, The Monster was about to attack when a Voice said "STOP!, I want them Alive and Alone, for now." said The Evil Voice. "Yes, Tiamat-Samma." said Mistress9, "Come on, Girls, lets take the Three Outers and Leef our 'Heroes' To them selfs, Oh if any one ask where your soon to be Mom is, Rini, say Sailor Tiamat's Army Kidnapped all The Sailor Scouts, But you six. Ta-Ta for Now, SAILOR MOON!" soon All Three Women, The Demon, and The Three Outer Scouts Disapeared.  
  
Like it? R&R Plz -Clint H. Hoyt 


	2. Hell Moon Rising! Tiamat's Plan

Sailor Moon: Armageddon  
By C. H Hoyt  
  
Chapter 2, Hell Moon Rising! Tiamat's Plan!  
  
Iron Mouse set on her chair, Waiting for the others. 'When are the others coming?' She Thought, 'Ms. Black Lady said she'll get the Outer Scouts, The Boss is getting Mad, and She's not going to like it if they don't have the Outers.' Sullenly a Scream came from the Cobra Temple Thorne Room, "So long, Sailor Moon!" said Eudial of the Witches5, 'uh oh,' Mouse thought again, 'Tiamat's going to want to know where The Three Days are.' "IRON MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Called Tiamat, "I'm a dead Sailor." Mouse said to herself.  
  
Mouse went in to the Room, it was a large room, 200 feet long, and the room was once The Holy of Holies of The Cobraian Cult, which died out during World War II. It was now The Throne Room for Queen Tiamat of the Hell Moon Empire. On one Side was The Witches5, Eudial, Mimete, Tellu, Viluy, and The Twins Cyprine and Puchirol, On The other was The three other Sailor Animates, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren, and Tin Nyanko.  
  
"You are late," said Tiamat, Her Face was in the Shadows, But she was sill in the robe she always wore. "Where are Black Lady, Mistress 9 and Emerald? They are supposed to get The Outer Scouts." "We're right.OW! Stop Kicking me you Stupid Scout" said Black Lady, It looked like Sailor Pluto was trying to get away, but she was hit on the head by Emerald. "DO NOT HIT HER!!!!!!!" Yelled Tiamat. "Sorry, My Queen." said Emerald, Pluto Looked up at Tiamat, and Growled at her. "YOU!" she Said, "I thought you were Killed?"  
  
"Me? Killed? You know no one can kill a goddess." Tiamat said, She looked at Pluto with her glowing Red eyes. "You and your Sailor Friends tried and felled to kill me, and now the time has come to end the last of the Old Moon Kingdom, and Start The Hell Moon Empire's Reign of a Thousand Years." "You're Mad, Tiamat!" Pluto said, "You Will not win! EVER!" "Oh? And why is that?" Tiamat said "Oh! Don't tell me, Your 'Friends' Will Come and Beat me up. HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Every one laughed, "Miss Pluto is Funny." "The Sailors? Saving them? MUHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" "Lets show them their 'Sailor Savers' HHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!" Tiamat said. The Outers looked for the others. But Tiamat Pointed to the Sailors, or what where the Inter Sailors, they weren't moving, they were Stone! The Sailor Scouts had been turn into statues! All but nine.  
  
"HELL SENSHI!!!!" Tiamat yelled again, three girls came in. They wore Sailor Suits, like the Earth Scouts, but the tops were blood red, and the Skits were Black as night. Devil tails and horns were also on the suits; Tiamat looked at her Evil Scouts "Take Sailor Pluto to the Dungeons." The Hell Senshi bowed to their Queen, grabbed Sailor Pluto by the arms, and started dragging The Outer Scout to the dungeon. "Wait!" Tiamat said, "Let The She-Devil see what will happen to her friends, Lead Crow! Cut them lose!" "Huh?" everyone looked.  
  
"DO IT NOW!" She Yelled, "Yes, My Queen." said Lead Crow. She cut the cords, which tied their hands and feet, and Uranus and Neptune were freed. "You will pay for what you did to the others!" said Uranus, "And how are you going to do that when you are a statue?" Said Tiamat "Kakapos Gaodhsna DEADKUIA!" soon magic power lit up in her hands, and zapped out to the Two Outers. They never had a ghost of a Chance.  
  
"Now, as for the others.." said Tiamat  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
'It can't be.' thought Sailor Mini Moon, 'It just can't be true, She been gone sense The Sailors Defeated The Black Moon Family. But how, How Did she come back?' she set there, Black Lady was Back! And this time, she had Help! But who was Tiamat? And What on Earth was the Hell Moon Empire? And, also if this Tiamat could bring back Mistress 9, Black Lady, and Emerald, what of she brings someone like Beryl, or Wiseman, or worse! Galaxia's Evil Sailor Scouts, The Sailor Animates!  
  
The others looked at Mini Moon and Saturn, "What's Wrong with them?" asked Sailor Ceres, she was worried about her two friends, "I don't know, Ceres, but Pallas Thinks it could be those bad people we saw." said Sailor Pallas. "I think so to," said Sailor Vesta "two of them looked like Rini and Hotaru, except Older and evil!" "Don't Remind me of that look the Green haired gall gave me, Brrrrrrrr!!!!!" said Sailor Juno.  
  
"Who were they anyway?" said Pallas, "They were US!" said Mini Moon "At lest The Two who looked like me and Hotaru were." The Four Asteroid Scouts looked at the two Earth Scouts, "well," started Sailor Saturn, "Me and Rini were once turned evil, Rini was turned into Black Lady, and I into Mistress 9." "But who was the gall with Lettuce for hair?" said Vesta. "She was Emerald, of the Black Moon Family," said Rini, "The Three of them could make The Dead Moon Circus look like the Good Ship loiipop!" Vesta looked at Rini, "It's going to get worse, isn't it?" "I think so," said Pallas "and I think it just got a lot worse! LOOK!" when the others looked out what they saw made Vesta faint, Rini Scream, and Hotaru cry.  
  
Five parts of Tokyo were on fire! Five parts they all knew well, "oh no," said Hotaru, "THE OTHERS!!!!" "Cheery Hill! Everyone's homes! Destroyed!" said Rini, "Wait! Those Two we meet on our way here! I've should have known! Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren!" "What? I thought Galaxia killed them because they felled her?" said Ceres.  
  
"I Think Tiamat Bought them back to life." said Pallas. Rini Set down on the floor, all the Old enemies were back to destroy the Sailor Scouts, and it now looked like the six girls were the last of them, forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
In Some other part of the Galaxy, someone was watching what was happening on Earth, "Oh no!" she said, she was a woman of 20, red hair, and a Golden sailor suit. "I have to help the Sailor Senshi! If Chaos destroys the Sailors, The Galaxy will be Doomed!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Earth, on an Island in the South Pacific, Cobra Temple was alive with laughter and partying. "Three Cheers for Queen Tiamat!" "Death To The Moon Kingdom!" "Pass Me some Beer." Tiamat watched the Celebrating of the end of the Sailor Scouts. Her Hell Senshi would soon help her take over The Galaxy.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" said a Voice behind Tiamat, she knew who it was, The Woman was a Sailor Senshi, but not like any Sailor in this part of the Galaxy. She wore a Sailor Suit that made her looked more like a Roman General then a Sailor Scout, it was Black as Night, and The Sailor also had Bat Wings. "Lady Chaos" Tiamat said, as She bowed to The Sailor of Chaos.  
  
"What's the good news." said Chaos, "Only six Sailor Scouts Remain on Earth, Lady Chaos," said Tiamat, "Soon this Planet will be under our Control." "Good, Send The Sailor Animates, and Some of your Best Hell Senshi To Japan, and Kill The Last Earth Scouts, and there can be no mistakes this time" said Chaos. "Yes, My Lady." said Tiamat, She Took off her hood, Tiamat had Blue hair, glasses, and Pale skin, 'Soon, like me! Sailor Mercury, The Six Last Scouts will die!' She thought. She was Amy Mizzo, also Known as Sailor Mercury, but those names were Nothing now, Dead like The Sailors of Earth, gone for all time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"And I thought we were going to have a Nice day." said Vesta, "now we got some Psychos running around Killing People, and Kidnapping Sailor Scouts like that! What's wrong with this World!" "Taxes got to high?" said Pallas, "Stupid Idiototic Pallas" Mumbled Juno.  
  
"Ah, Guys, I think we have a Problem!" said Ceres, On the T.V Downtown Tokyo was being Attacked by, of all things, SAILOR SENSHI!!!! They had red Tops and Black Skits, and they were Attack everyone left and right! "The Army and Air Force can't stop these Senshi, Where is Sailor Moon?" said a News reporter.  
  
Then, suddenly, Aluminum Siren grabbed the Microphone from the Reporter's hands. "HA!" Said Siren "You Humans will Never See the Sailor Scouts, Again, Because We." Iron Mouse soon put her hand over Siren's Mouth, "Don't Babb about the Plan!" said Iron Mouse, "Why?' said Siren, "I don't know, But all I know is that every time You Babb about Our plan, THE SCOUTS WON!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh, Ok" said Siren.  
  
"We Have to stop them!" said Ceres, "How?" said Pallas, "We're Sailor Scouts, duh!" said Vesta "Oh" said Pallas.  
  
"YO! SAILOR MINI MOON! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" said Juno, "What?" said Saturn. Mini Moon looked up at The Asteroid Senshi. "The Animates are attacking The City!" said Ceres, "And They aren't there for Tea!" said Vesta. "We have to save the city, Rini," said Saturn, "We can't let Innocent People die." Mini Moon looked at her friends, Saturn was right, People could die in the attack. "Ok," she said, "let go and stop them, for the others." "FOR THE OTHERS!" they all said. "Ah, but how do we get to Downtown?" said Ceres.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are those Stupid sailors!" said Lead Crow, she was getting madder then Tiamat was when one of the Witches 5 blew up something of hers. "I think they ran for the hills," said Tin Nyanko. The Hell Senshi were still killing people, and the US Army and The Japanese Army couldn't stop the Attack. "They're missing the Party." said Siren as her ate a Tuna Fish Sandwich. "I think they will show their Ugly heads soon." said Iron Mouse.  
  
"Ah, Mouse, I think they heard you, because HERE THEY COME ON THERE hover boards?" said Siren. The Animates looked up and saw the Sailor Scouts riding on Hover boards, and it looked liked one of them was hanging on for dear life.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!" said Sailor Ceres. The Hover Boards stopped in the air, and The Scouts jumped off them, well almost, because Ceres fell off hers. "How dare you kill Innocent People who did nothing to you," Said Sailor Moon, "Sailor of Love, SAILOR MOON!"  
  
"SAILOR SATURN!"  
  
"SAILOR VESTA!"  
  
"SAILOR CERES!"  
  
"SAILOR JUNO!"  
  
"AND SAILOR PALLAS!"  
  
"In The Name of The Moon, We'll punish you!" "Oh, Shut up!" said Iron Mouse, "HELL SENSHI! KILL THOSE SCOUTS!" The Hell Senshi attacked the Scouts, "Silence Wall!" Saturn said as The Evil scouts hit the Wall "OW!" "What The Hell was that?" "Ok guys," said Sailor Moon, "Lets show These Villains what moon Power is! SAILOR ROLL ATTACK!" soon, the six sailors joined up into a Human Wheel, and Rammed into the Evil Senshi.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" said Iron Mouse, "We're losing!" "Not yet!" said Black Lady, who had Appeared, "It's time for me to show who is losing! NEWS LADY! COME FOURTH!" She made a doll appear in her hands, and Throwed it to the ground. It soon turn into a Monster! It looked like Black Lady, expect with blue hair, and a red dress. It also had ten Pig tails, Microphones on it's head, and on the end of the Pig tails.  
  
"KILL THEM!" yelled Black Lady, "Bye bye Sailors, So little time, So many people to kill" "Time for a special Report! SPECIAL REPORT ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" News Lady said as it attacked, It's Microphones on the Pig Tails hit the Sailors hard, They were slammed into a tree. "Ok!" yelled Sailor Vesta, "Now I'm Mad! VESTA FIRE WHIP ATTACK!" Her whip lilted up with fire, and attacked the Monster with it, but News Lady Jumped out of the way of the attack.  
  
"HA!" said News Lady, "Is that The best you can do?" it was about to attack again, when Someone said "STOP IT RIGHT THERE, MONSTER!" everyone looked at who said it, The Woman was in Gold armor, and had a sword in her left hand. "How Dare you attack the Soldiers of love! Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier of Love and Star Seeds, SAILOR GALAXIA! In the name of The Galaxy! I'll Punish You!"  
  
"Galaxia?" said Sailor Moon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ceres, "SHE'S GOING TO TAKE ALL OUR STAR SEEDS! RUN FOR IT!" But Galaxia didn't attack the Scouts. "GALAXY SWORD GOLD STRIKE!" Her Attack Hit the Monster hard enough to make it fall. "Do it now, Sailors!" said Galaxia, "uh, ok" said Sailor Moon, "PINK HEART ATTACK!" "THAT'S A RAP!!!!!!" Said News Lady as she turned to Dust.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"DAMN SAILOR SCOUTS!!" screamed Black Lady. She was mad because of what Galaxia and Sailor Moon did to her Lady Monster. "I will kill them Someday! And I will Kill Them!!!!!!!!" "it was a dumb Monster anyway." said Eudial. "Don't call My monsters dumb!" said Black Lady, Fluffy Growled at Eudial.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Yelled Tiamat, "We may have lost the Battle, But we will Win The War!" "But if Galaxia is Helping them, We will lose." said Aluminum Siren. "Soon we will attack with The deadest Warriors ever! And No One, not even Galaxia will Stop us!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Galaxia looked at each other, none of them spoke. "Ok," said Vesta after a few minutes, "why did you Save us?" "Yeah?" said Saturn, "you didn't try to take our Star seeds." "I'm not going to take your star seeds, I'm a Sailor of good, not like Chaos." Galaxia said, "Don't tell me," said Sailor Moon, "Chaos is back, and is attack The Galaxy." "Yeap" said Galaxia.  
  
"Not again," said Juno, "I Thought she was Destroyed?" Galaxia looked at her "Ah.well you see.uh, She wasn't killed." she said. Vesta Fainted, Again.  
  
"SAILORS!!!!!" a voice said, Everyone looked up and saw a Face. "I'm Queen Tiamat of The Hell Moon Empire, You Think you're all Powerful, But you're Not!!!!!!!" soon The Face disappeared. "New Villain, I take it?" said Galaxia, everyone looked at the sky. Now the war had just begun.  
  
Loved it? Hated It? Read and Review, Clint H. Hoyt 


	3. Fitting in! The Return of Sailor Galaxia

Sailor Moon: Armageddon  
By C.H Hoyt  
  
Chapter 3, Fitting in! The Return of Sailor Galaxia!  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LIVED!?!" yelled Chaos, she was angry for the defeat that The Neo Sailor Scouts, and the return of Galaxia had caused to Tiamat. "And I thought Beryl was annoying, but those Sailors are worse!" "We'll defeat the Scouts, Lady Chaos," said Tiamat, "I will start the search for The Ring of Serenity soon." Chaos looked at The Hell Mooner Queen, "Do it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at The Outers Mansion, The seven scouts were talking about what Tiamat was up to, who or whatever Tiamat was, she was going to attack in full force. "What is she after?" asked Hotaru, every one looked at Galaxia, if she knew why Chaos or Tiamat suddenly appeared, then, they thought, she would know what they were after. Galaxia looked up at the sky, Somehow Chaos had returned, and in bodily form to, which meant she no longer needed a host.  
  
"I don't know." Galaxia said, "Whatever it is they're after, it's not Star Seeds, or Pure Hearts, or Dream Mirrors." "Then why are we just sitting here?" VesVes spoke up, "Lets go and Stop her from attacking." "That's the problem," said CereCere, "We don't know when, or where she will attack."  
  
"Uh guys." PallaPalla started.  
  
"Then we look for her, not sit here like old nannies"  
  
"Oh, shut up, VesVes"  
  
"You shut up, you flower loving Wako!"  
  
"Hey, Guys."  
  
"Who are you calling a wako, Loser!"  
  
"Loser!?! How about I pull out your hair, and then who's the Loser? You or Me?"  
  
"QUEIT!" Yelled PallaPalla  
  
Everyone looked at the Blue Asteroid Scout, "Where's Rini?" she asked, they all looked, Rini was nowhere to be fond.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenth Street was a ghost town, not one sole out, all but one. Rini was looking at the ruin that was Serena's home, the place was a hole in the ground, nothing but burned wood and ashes. Rini thought of what happened in the first minutes of the Attack, Serena getting ready to go to the mall, Her Mom cooking Dinner, Serena's Brother playing on his Game Boy and Serena's dad working on something. This Norman Rockwell family was about to get a Nasty wake up call from Tiamat. Perhaps she attacked Serena Herself, killing a few bystanders and Passers-by. Sailor Moon would have gone out of the house and attacked Tiamat, but if Tiamat knew that Serena was Sailor Moon, she would have attacked something she love more then Darren. A warrior attacks not the body or mind, but the heart.  
  
So Tiamat would have attacked The Family first, killing all of them, then attacking Sailor Moon, now at her weakest, Sailor Moon would have tried all her attacks, but Tiamat was to Powerful, and.  
  
"Miss Rini?" said a Voice behind her, it was Galaxia. She was still in her Sailor Fuku and looked more like a Roman Solider then a Sailor Scout. "This was your home?" said Galaxia, "It was my future moms home." Rini said, 'So,' thought Galaxia, 'this was the home of the only one who could defeat me, and Chaos, and was my friend.' the two looked at the remains of the home of Sailor Moon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in The Cobra Temple, Eudial was kicking out two unwanted gests out of her lab. "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" She Yelled at Mimete and Iron Mouse, "Boy, she needs a Prozac." said Iron Mouse, "You said it." Mimete told Mouse. Eudial was always yelling at them, bossing them around, and telling on them to Queen Tiamat. "EUDIAL! IRON MOUSE! MIMETE!" "Uh oh," Mimete said, "The Boss is calling us."  
  
With that, Eudial came out of her lab, and they went in to the Throne Room, Tiamat was on her Throne, which looked like a Cobra's head. Black Lady and Mistress9 were standing beside her, and a Hell Senshi bowing to her. "Whatever it was, Eudial lied!" Mouse said, Tiamat looked at Iron Mouse and growled. "It's not about what you done, it's what you and Mimete are going to do." She said, the two-henchwomen sweat dropped. "I want you to find a Ring, a Soul Ring, one made of gold and crystal, joined together as one metal ring. This ring," she continued, "Has the power to crate Crystal Tokyo, or destroy it with fire and earthquake, bring it to me." "Yes, Boss." said Mimete and Iron Mouse, "but how are we going to find it?" Mimete asked, "With this." said The Hell Scout, she pulled out a Ring box; it was dark blue, with a red upside-down moon and a red Star, The symbol of The Hell Moon Empire.  
  
"This Ring Box will take the Soul Ring out of a Person and into it." the Hell Senshi smiled at herself for being so smart. Tiamat looked at the others "We won't fail like last time, now will we!?!" she asked, looking at Black Lady. "It wasn't my fault!" cried Black Lady, "If Sailor Galaxia hadn't appeared, I would have killed them!" "SILENCE!" Ordered Tiamat, "Now, This Hell Senshi is Sailor Draco, she will help you find the Soul Ring."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Rini and Galaxia came back to The Mansion, The others were talking about something. "Do you think she would like it?" asked Hotaru, "Of coarse she would like it." said VesVes, everyone looked at her, like they were saying "Are you Sure it's ok with her?" When the two scouts came in, they wondered why VesVes was looking at Galaxia so weirdly. "Hey! Lax!" VesVes asked, "We have to talk to you." Galaxia and Rini both looked at VesVes.  
  
"We," VesVes pointed to the others, "were thinking, that you need to be more like some one from here, on Earth, In short, fitting in!" Galaxia looked Confused, She scratched her head. Then she remembered, she was still in her Sailor uniform. "Oh, Excuse me." she said, and De-transformed, Galaxia now wore a red skirt, a red shirt, with a red leather jacket, and gold shoes.  
  
"Wow!" said CereCere, "And I thought I had cool suits!" then suddenly, the phone rang. "PALLAPALLA WILL GET IT!" yelled PallaPalla, as she ran to the phone. Rini grabbed the Phone first, "Hello?" she said, "Rini? Is that you?" said the Voice on the other end, Rini knew who it was. "Darien? You ok?" asked Rini. "Yes, I heard what happened. I'm coming back to Tokyo tomorrow, ok?" "Uh, Ok" said Rini, "See Ya later." "Bye" said Darien.  
  
"Guys, Darien is going to be here tomorrow!" Rini Yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Cobra Temple, Sailor Draco was searching for the first Victim, "Hmmmmmmmm," she said to herself, "Lets see, AH! Here's a good one, Darien Chiba, aka, Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien. Now He will be a good one for the Ring to be in." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, everyone got up, and dressed so they could meet Darien. "I can't wait to see Prince Darien's face when He sees us." said JunJun, everyone wanted to meet the Prince, again. All except Galaxia, She hoped Darien wasn't angry for the first time they meet, that time she took his Star Seed.  
  
Unknown to them, someone else was watching for Darien.  
  
As the Scouts waited for him in the train station, Iron Mouse, Mimete, and Sailor Draco were looking for the Target. "I can't believe we're going after Tux Boy." said Mimete. "At last," Iron Mouse exclaimed, "Mr. Throw- Roses-At-little-ol'-Iron Mouse is about to get it!" Draco looked at the two villains with distaste, 'Why did I with these Fools?' she thought.  
  
The Scouts, on the other hand, were in sight of Darien's train coming up to the Station. But unknown to them, someone also saw the train.  
  
Black Lady and Mistress 9 were watching the scouts. "This is going to be Fun!" exclaimed Black Lady, "At last we will have our revenge." Mistress 9 said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien Chiba was looking out of the window of the train He was in. He had just come back from America when He heard about The Attacks. His Girlfriend, Serena Tsukino, (A.K.A, Sailor Moon.) was gone, Taken by the enemy.  
  
The train was nearing the station, He was going back to Tokyo, it wouldn't be the same without Serena there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Train arrived on time, and the Passengers got off. The Scouts were looking for any sign of Darien. "I don't see him," said PallaPalla, "maybe He got on another train." "No," Rini answered, "He said He would be on the 12 o' cock train."  
  
Well, while the others were watching for Darien, Galaxia was busy buying something for Rini. She didn't want the soon-to-be-prince of Earth to see her, not yet. But something was on her mind, what was Tiamat-jo'o after? Was it Human Energy? 'No,' she thought to herself, 'They might be after.'  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion came from outside the shop she was in.  
  
What happened was this, Black Lady and Mistress 9 saw Darien come out of the Passenger car He was in. of coarse Black Lady saw the Scouts, she was still mad from the last battle with the Sailor Senshi. So she Fired Balls of Black Energy at them, Mistress 9 tried to stop her, but was too late. The attack hit the Scouts and they flew all over the place. Darien saw it and ran over to the Scouts, but suddenly, three women were in his way. One of them said "Hello, Tuxedo Mask." The other two soon took off there Clothes, and appeared in there true forms, one was no other then Mimete! The other look like a mouse. 'a mouse?' thought Darien, then He remembered something Serena told him, about one of Galaxia's henchwomen named Iron Mouse. The other woman took out a Ring box, and opened it, "Your soul ring is mine!" she yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Galaxia Came out and saw the Scouts on the ground, unconscious. Soon she heard someone Srceam, she soon fond somewhere to hide and transform.  
  
"GALAXY POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
Gold ribbons flew out of her Botch and she Transformed into Sailor Galaxia.  
  
Back with Darien, The three Villains were standing there, laughing like a pack of hyenas. Black Lady and Mistress 9 came of the Roof of the train station, "Well?" asked Black Lady, as the Soul Ring came out, it was a Silver one, not the Gold/Crystal one they were after. "No, it's not The Ring we are after." said Draco. "Ok," asked Iron Mouse, "Now what do we do with him?" "Why don't we keep him, I'm sure Tiamat-jo'o will let us keep him." said Mimete.  
  
Draco putted the Soul Ring back into Darien's body. "Madame Tiamat wants him so she can kill him, herself." she said. "I SAY WE KILL HIM NOW!" yelled Iron Mouse, who was holding an axe. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a Voice they all knew. Mouse quickly hid the axe behind her back, as The Queen of the Hell Moon Empire appeared in font of them.  
  
Darien still had some strength left in him to look up and see the evil queen herself, She wore a Blue croak and hood, she had a sword in her right hand. "Prince Darien! What a surprise." she said, "And I thought you were a Good fighter, oh well, I think I shall kill you, Good bye, Earth Trash!" Tiamat raised her Sword above her Head and was about to chop off Darien's head.  
  
Then, suddenly...  
  
"GALAXY SWORD GOLD STRIKE!"  
  
Galaxia attacked with her Sword and hit Black Lady. "The human soul is something more precious then gold," she said, "But you tried to use it to Destroy. I am Sailor Galaxia, in The name of the Galaxy, I will Punish you!"  
  
Iron Mouse ran away, screaming her lungs out.  
  
"Draco," Tiamat said. The Hell Senshi looked at her, "Kill her." "Yes, Tiamat-jo'o" Draco said. She pulled out a Saber and said, "DRACO HELL POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
Soon she was surrounded by cobras, then she was in a Sailor Uniform. It was red, with a Dark red skit, her hair was done up in a bun, with a pony tail. She also had the Saber in her hand.  
  
"I'm Sailor Draco, head Senshi of the Hell Moon Empire's Hell Senshi!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rini woke up with a headache "oh, My head." she said. She got up and saw Galaxia battling Sailor Draco, and Darien trying to get up off the ground. Tiamat saw this and grabbed Darien by the neck. "Oh no you don't!" Darien kicked at Tiamat. "MOON POWER! MAKE UP!" Said Rini, as she turned into Sailor Moon. Mimete looked at Sailor Moon, "Ah, Ms. Tiamat." she started, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon yelled as she took the Tiara off her head and throwed it at her target, Tiamat's Arm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien was being Chocked to death by some wako queen He never even heard of. The Monster looked at him, she seemed to be enjoying it. "Ah, Ms, Tiamat.." Mimete said, It looked like Tiamat didn't hear Mimete, or Sailor Moon saying "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" and Throwing the tiara at her. It cut Tiamat's arm clean off!  
  
She screamed like a Thousand demons, then she looked at Sailor Moon. "How dare you attack a Protector of The Earth! Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of The Moon, I'll Punish you!" "Oh, Will you ever stop saying those stupid Speeches!" Cried Mimete.  
  
Then suddenly, Sailor Moon saw something which made her Hair stand up. Tiamat's arm grew back! "HA!" exclaimed Tiamat, "you think you can stop a Goddess!? MISTRESS 9! KILL HER!" "Yes, Tiamat-jo'o," Mistress 9 said. She grabbed a doll and threw it to the ground. "MISTRESS TRAIN! COME FOURTH!"  
  
The Doll turned into a Monster, it looked like Mistress 9, but with short, red hair, a hat which looked like a Smoke stack, and Train wheels where the hands and feet should be. "ALL ABORAD!" said Mistress Train. The Monster charged at Sailor Moon at a speed of 89 mph! "SMOKE CANNON! FIRE!" it said, The smoke stack pointed at Sailor Moon and Fired a Cannon ball!  
  
Sailor Moon jumped out of the way. The Cannon ball hit a Mail Box. KABOOM!!!! The Mail Box Exploded like one of Serena's Cakes!  
  
The others were wakening up, but Mistress Train saw them. "Next stop! The Underworld! MUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It laughed, PallaPalla Screamed. Tiamat looked, and then said, "Good Bye, Sailor Scouts! Retreat!" Sailor Draco heard her mistress order the retreat "Ah well," she said to Galaxia, "Time for me to go." soon she ran to Tiamat, who had just opened a Portal. All the villains ran into it and disappeared.  
  
Mistress Train, on the other hand was about to hit the five other scouts when suddenly a rose hit the ground. "ALL STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the Monster. Everyone looked up and saw, a man in a Tuxedo and a mask. "Trains are for people to enjoy, but you have made them into a weapon of doom. I, Tuxedo Mask, Will punish you."  
  
Mistress Train attacked Tuxedo Mask, but He was to quick for her. Galaxia soon attacked The monster.  
  
"GALAXY SWORD GOLD LIGHTING"  
  
The attack hit the monster with such force, it was knocked two feet away. "Lets dust this Nega-Ceep." said Sailor Moon.  
  
"PINK LADY ICE ATTACK!"  
  
Mistress Train screamed as a Blast of Pink ice hit it, the monster soon turned to dust. Everyone looked at He pile of dust that was a monster.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Cobra Temple's Bar, Sailor Draco, Black Lady, Mistress 9, and Iron Mouse were sitting at the bar. "Just you see!" yelled Draco, "I will get Galaxia's head!" "Oh shut up!" said Iron Mouse, "If I had it my way, Darien would be dead by now!" Black Lady looked at the Animate. "If you had it your way, we would be Moon Dust!" she said. "The thing is that we all didn't get killed by those stupid scouts." said Mistress 9.  
  
In the Throne Room, Tiamat was alone with The Statues of the Sailor Scouts. "Poor, Poor Sailors," she said, "you have failed to Defeat me, but your friends are trying to save this trashy world of yours." soon she walked over to The statue of Sailor Moon. "And you!" Tiamat yelled, "I should have killed your future Daughter. But Chaos-jo'o said she has plans for you little girl."  
  
"If you plan to kill her, Forget it" said a voice from behind. Tiamat looked and saw Sailor Chaos. "Forgive me, My Lady." said Tiamat, with a bow. "I hope next time you don't even think of killing her, till I say to." Chaos said. "If my plan doesn't work, I'll let you kill the Pink Hair Rabbit."  
  
Tiamat looked at The Dark Sailor. "What is your Plan?"  
  
Read and Review, oh and don't forget, Amy's clone will come in Chapter 5, ok? 


End file.
